


Gasoline

by The_Renowned_Melody



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, otp6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Renowned_Melody/pseuds/The_Renowned_Melody
Summary: The smell of Gasoline tore thought the building like a wild fire. It was only a matter of time before his rag tag gang knew the full force behind the Fake AH Crew.





	

Jack could smell gas before she opened the door. It gave her a sense of wonderful satisfaction as she opened the door to the old broken down apartment building. She stepped over the few dead bodies that littered the hallway while making her way towards the back. The smell of gasoline grew stronger once she walked into the third apartment on the right. She spotted Michael emptying the last bit of gasoline on the blood stained carpet. The young man’s mouth was fixed in a thin line and his eyes flared just as bright as the flames that would soon engulf this place. Jack went over to ruffle his hair and the brunet gave her a small smile. She made her way to the very back of the apartment where she found Geoff hunched over the remains of what use to be a grown man. It was a bit hard to tell just by first glance, but once you got past the chemical burns it was very clear this use to be a man. A man that was foolish enough to cross the Fake AH crew. The boss made sure to stretch out his little lesson on just what making enemies with the crew meant. “Are you ready?” Jack asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m always ready.” Geoff stated with a small huff. He usually was. It’s what made him such a great leader. Yet the events of yesterday are still playing in his mind.  
_____________________________________________________  
It happened so suddenly. They just finished pulling off a simple jewelry heist. As the sirens blared in Ray’s earpiece, the lad quickly began taking apart his sniper rifle. He expected the van to pull up on the side of the building he was snipping from. It was easy to scale down the building from the fire escape.

“So you get a million dollars in unmarked bills, but you have to eat 10 snails every time you wanna spend any of the cash!” Gavin shouted over the air wave. Ray actually stopped a second to think about it. He let out a small chuckle as a shouting match between Gavin and Michael pursued.  
“Hell yeah I’d do it!”  
“What?! Michael that’s just gross!”  
“Well I mean… I’ve had worse in my mouth.”  
“HE’S TALKING ABOUT YOUR DICK!” Ray yelled, without missing a beat. Everyone busted into laughter. Even Gavin had to snicker into his mic.

“Alright Ray, we’ll be there in 30 seconds.” Jack stated between her fits of giggles. “Start heading down.”

The sniper walked over to the edge of the building. He began quickly making his way down the fire escape. He didn’t hear the rocket launcher go off. Hell, he didn’t even see the rocket collide with the building. All he had seen was a blinding light, followed by a huge rumble. The last thing he remembered was the ladder tearing itself off the building. He only had time to mutter a quick ‘Fuck’ before his world turned black.  
___________________________________  
There was a searing pain in the back of Ray’s head when he finally opened his eyes. He couldn’t really grasp what had happened. He remembered a blinding white light and a bit of heat. Did he fall? Where the fuck was he now? Why was everything so blurry?!

“X-RAY!? YOU’RE AWAKE!”

“Gavin, yell again and I swear to god I’ll-” Ray quickly cut himself off when the older lad leaned over to get a better look him. Even without his glasses, Ray could tell Gavin was more than worried. He allowed Gavin to examine him a few more minutes before asking for his glasses. Once they were on he noticed that they were in Geoff’s room. More specifically he was in Geoff’s bed. “Gavin, what happed? Where are the others?”

Gavin sat back down in his chair as he began telling Ray about the rival crew that got the jump in them. He explained how they shot a rocket at Ray and even at the crew’s van once they sped over to his body. “It was crazy! You should have seen how Michael gripped the steering wheel while keeping the car from flipping! Geoff even made some wicked shots at one of the idiots on a bike and made it crash into TWO of the other morons! Once we got you back here…well let’s just say there was really no rest till we found out who they were and where their gang hid. You were out for the rest of the night and most of today. The others are finishing up with what’s left of the other crew. I’ve got pictures! Wanna see?”

Ray simply nods. Gavin takes out his phone and begins showing Ray the pictures of deformed men. He makes sure to give a vague detail and wild hand gestures with each passing photo. In about a half an hour Gavin has went though all the pictures. The Brit made sure to point out his favorite ones, including one in which Ryan was dramatically holding a skull in front of a burning building with Michael, Geoff, and Jack standing a few inches behind Ryan while mimicking the dramatic pose. Ray couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. The people who cared about him the most were out there spilling blood just for him. It made him swell with both pride and joy. Soon his lovers would return and shower him with attention. They would return with one less problem to worry about. They would return with the smell of gasoline and gunpowder lingering on them and Ray couldn’t be more than happy about it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was more of a challenge than anything for me! I made a friend of mine pick a random word and see how much I could write. The word was gasoline and I kind of went a bit overboard with it ^^; OTP6 IN THE HOUSE! Originally posted on Tumblr so this is kind of old. I just kind of fixed up a few things, but it’s 5am so if I missed something please tell me!


End file.
